Shopping carts are conventionally constructed to be wheeled around stores such as supermarkets, drug stores, hardware stores, or the like, as the customer accumulates and stores the goods he desires to purchase in the basket for the shopping cart. In the construction of shopping carts pairs of spaced caster assemblies are conventionally utilized at each end of the cart frame. During the assembly of the caster assemblies to the shopping cart's frame, if one of the caster assemblies is not properly assembled to the frame from the standpoint of the vertical alignment with the other caster assemblies on the frames relative to a supporting surface, all four wheels will not be in engagement with the supporting surface for the cart at the same time. This misalignment generally occurs with respect to the two caster assemblies at the front end of the cart so that the cart will only have "three wheels" in continuous engagement with the supporting surface. In the event a shopper attempts to push such a "three-wheeled" cart forward, it becomes difficult to push forward, use and control due to such misalignment. These "three-wheel" shopping carts may then be abandoned by the shopper in favor of a "four-wheel" cart. Accordingly, there is a present need for shopping carts that are properly designed and assembled to eliminate the problem of a "three-wheel" shopping cart.